Mobile devices are increasingly used in an enterprise environment. The operation of mobile devices requires that various applications be loaded, updated, quarantined or deleted, commonly referred to as application lifecycle management.
Mobile application lifecycle management on a large volume of devices is a tremendous work for Information Technology (IT) administrators. In an enterprise environment, it takes lots of time and effort to deploy and manage mobile applications on mobile devices correctly and efficiently.
Mobile devices are connected to enterprise services through wireless networks can experience connectivity problems such as an unstable wireless connection, no wireless coverage, running out of battery, etc. These connectivity problems make it difficult to manage the application lifecycle of mobile devices.